wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackheart the Inciter
Second boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. General information *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): 72 *Type: Humanoid *Map Location Attacks and Abilities *'Melee': He does weak melee damage (about 800 per hit to a warrior in full Wrath set) *'Mass Mind Control': Full party mind control. The party will go free for all, and start randomly killing each other. He will not take part in this fight. Lasts approx 15 seconds. Dumps aggro. The first one is cast around 0:20, then 1:00 and so on approximately every 40 seconds. *'AoE Knockback': Knocks the whole party back, dumping aggro. *'Charge': He charges at random stunning for 1 second, dealing about 2K dmg and then returning to the previous target. Strategy All trash mobs in the room will aggro when you begin combat with him; you must first kill all of the trash mobs. There are a few rather tough pulls here, especially those with more than one shadow priest. CC is very important here. There is an Assassin spawn from the direction of the instance portal. If you wait for him he can be easily dispatched between pulls. It is advisable to do so, else these assassins may appear as rather dangerous adds in the combat. This boss does rather low amounts of melee damage. He can be nuked down in the standard way. Unfortunately he has two abilities which make this actually a rather long and mana intensive fight. In particular, healer endurance is tested here. The less dangerous ability is his War Stomp. It is a good idea to position the boss one of the corners (best would be on top of the left mound of rubble) so the tank isn't easily knocked out of range by the stomp. The war stomp wipes the agro list and causes significant damage to clothies (~1.8k per knockback). Healers and ranged dps should stay away from his feet as much as possible. The more interesting boss ability is the mass mind control. Periodically, the whole party gets a 15 sec debuff which makes party members randomly fight each other. During these intervals, the boss stays in place and deals no damage. The party though do their best to kill each other, during the MC all available abilities are used. There is a certain amount of luck involved here, because if four members by chance concentrate on a single target, that target will die. The following techniques help to reduce the damage done during the mind controls: *Use all dangerous and/or expensive abilities as quick as possible, so they aren't available during the MC *In particular, rogues should not use poisons and warlocks should try to be oom before the MC *If you have a hunter with you, he/she should set up a Freezing Trap, so somebody gets frozen during the Mind Control-phase *For all casters it is advisable to replace +damage gear with +regen gear, because endurance is very important, while top dps is dangerous After 15 sec, the MC breaks. At that time, the healers are really busy. Actually, since the boss only deals low melee damage, the main healer job here is to get everybody patched up after the MCs and the stomps. Also, after the MC periods, the aggro list is clear. Thus the tank will need a little support from the group in order to rebuild aggro. For this reason, heals need to be suspended until the tank has aggro. An early heal can pull aggro and lead to healer death. Blackheart does not hit hard so it should be safe to delay healing slightly. It only takes a single hit or ability for the tank to regain aggro. After the MC Blackeart runs somewhat randomly and your tank might be on the other side of the room from the MC. Paladins may be oom after the MC requiring additional threat gaining time. The charge isn't bad at all as long as you keep your tank topped off. Lifebloom makes this fight really easy. It is a rinse and repeat fight, tank, DPS, MC, heal. Just have fun watching what your characters do to one another. He's graveyard-zergable. If you die during the fight, it's possible to run back in and resume fighting. Additionally, his odd post-MC aggro habits will occasionally target someone who's doing that, meaning he may run some distance to reach them, allowing the party members still at his starting spot time to recover a bit of mana and bandage. Note: When trying this, make sure you clear the mobs to the left and right of the very first room of the hallway (the ones that wont aggro when you run between) on the way in. If he chooses to run after someone graveyard running, he will MC you into any mobs left alive. Note: Vanish at the appropriate time can allow you to avoid the "Time for fun" Mind Control, a dreamless sleep potion will do so too, in addition to yielding mana and health, keep you in sleep for up to 12 seconds of the Mind Control phase if timed well. This will keep you from both getting attacked and wasting mana. If you don't have ways to limit what the AI does during mind control, bring mana pots. Placing an Ice trap below the healer just before an MC, CAN save the healer from wasting mana and taking damage 9 times out of 10 as it activates when the MC period occurs and the AI won't do direct damage to the healer, indirect AoE will break it however. Alternate Strategy Drag him to the cubby hole area on the right side of the room. Place the group with their backs to the pillar and the tank on the outer wall. This positioning allows all party members to dps (particularly those who need to stand at his back), prevents line of sight issues, and tends to limit the scattering caused by the group mind control. It is still a long fight, but positioning the boss in this way is much easier on the tank. Alternate Strategy Found this to be the easiest method. Have the tank hug the wall to the left of him and run behind him. Walk up on the left mound (behind the boss) and have your group get ready to run on the right mound. Shoot him and tank him against the wall atop the mound and have all the ranged and healers on the right mound. When he does his knock back it makes it alot easier to get aggro back against the wall. Every now and again he'll MC everybody, just wait for it to be over and get back on him. If tank looses aggro, he should just use 'intervene' and drag him back to the mound. Keep this up and about 4 MC's he should be dead. *Glitch* If you wipe you can run back in the instance and his MC will automatically hit you, putting you in combat. If he's near death, this can pretty much insure his downfall if everyone comes back in and fights him at the entrance. Stormrage Alternate Strategy: HIGH DPS The logic to this strategy is twofold. One is that Blackheart doesn't hit hard at all. This allows any dps class, even clothies, to absorb hits without getting two shotted. The second point is that Blackheart wastes the healer's mana already on mana intensive spells like chain lightning, holy nova. It is better to waste your mana healing than doing damage to your friends right? For this strategy, you still need to blow short cooldowns that last less than 10 seconds like adrenaline rush. However, cooldowns that last longer, like bloodlust should not be wasted. Healers should not be afraid to use their top Heal per second heals. When you engage Blackheart, give your tank 2 seconds to get one sunder, or whatever agro holding move blackheart has. Then go all out, using all your short cooldowns. Don't worry about pulling agro. Blackheart hits like a chump. Just lay it all at him. Blackheart will randomly mind control you after a few seconds of beatings. After the first mind control, wait one second for the tank to try to hold agro. If the tank doesn't, don't worry. Just lay it on blackehart. Again, if you pull agro, the healer should not worry about wasting mana. Its going to be wasted anyways. At the 3rd mind control, you should have blackheart at less than 60%. If you don't, then you either don't have enough dps, or you are waiting too long to dps. After the 3rd mind control, the healer needs to use his/her mana regaining ability. If its a priest, shadow fiend. If its a druid, innervate. If its a shaman, mana pot(or mana tide). If its a Paladin, pot. At this stage, your dps again needs to go all out. Don't worry about heals. They will keep comming. After he gets his 4th mind control off, its do or die. The healer is probably out of mana at this point. If he isn't a resto shaman, paladin, druid, or priest, he probably wasted his potion cooldown timer. If the healer can use someting like wardrums, or dark runes, or any alternative mana regaining ability, use it now. All dps needs to bandage, and then dps Blackheart down. If you don't down him this try, or get him down to at least 2-5%, its a wipe. Hints: 1) Stay on top of the platform, that way, the healer can always reach you with heals. 2) If you are a non dagger rogue that is a melee class, dps facing him. The tank should be tanking blackheart with his back to a wall, facing him will decrease the downtime a knockback will give you, and increase your overall dps on blackheart. 3) Healers don't be afraid to waste mana. I can't stress this enough. He wastes it for you already. Use what you can to top off your party. 4) If the healer pulls agro, don't panic and yell for dps to stop. Just keep dpsing. If the healer invested in pushback talents, then he/she should be find self healing. Warlock To make warlock "peaceful" while MC-ed have the succubus out and on defensive. She will cast seduction on you so you will not deal any damage and loose mana. Known Bug: A warlock can put several curses on Blackheart. A new curse applied after mind control does not remove the previous curses. Quotes Aggro *You be sorry! *Time to kill! Mind Control *Time for fun! Kill *Nice try! *Now you gone for good! *You fail! huh huh Death *This...is ...not..good Loot (Note: Badge of Justice obtained only when entering with Heroic dificulty enabled. Also Spirit Shards are obtained when your respective faction has the PvP buff.) External Links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Shadow Labyrinth